Snow shovels currently on the market have a blade with a sharp bottom edge which is used to scoop and/or push snow. When this edge is damaged or worn out, the shovel is no longer usable.
The invention is a double shovel; that is, both the top and bottom edges of the blade are suitable for shoveling snow. When the original bottom edge wears out, the blade can be turned upside-down so that the original top edge becomes the bottom edge and now can be used for shoveling. The blade is provided with two sockets to receive the handle, so that the handle can be in a different position depending on which blade edge is being used.
An advantage of the invention is that the shovel can be used for a longer period of time before it wears out. Essentially, the customer gets two shovels for the price of one.
Another advantage is that the shovel is well-suited for pushing snow (although it can be used for scooping also), and therefore causes less strain on the user""s back.